No Room For Doubt
by Freestylesmile
Summary: After a Mayday call from Lightning leaves her life uncertain in the middle of Gran Pulse's unforgiving wilderness, Fang immediately sets out to find her.


**Title: **No Room For Doubt

**Author:** Freestylesmile

**Bonus gift**

**Summary: **After a Mayday call from Lightning leaves her life uncertain in the middle of Gran Pulse's unforgiving wilderness, Fang immediately sets out to find her.

* * *

_Static. "Mayday. Mayday. Mayd-...-s is Lieutenant Lightning Farron on the Odin. Located at five-zero-foxtrot-alph-... North... -vo East...We've been...-it. Aircraft is un-...tack...t...z...too many..."_

The quiet hum of the jet engines rumbled soundlessly in Fang's ears. Her eyes were open and empty, staring into space. Gentle turbulence rocked her side to side.

"_Farron, this is Amodar. Repeat location. Farron? Do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"_

Fang reached to the collar of the protective vest she wore, tugging a bit away from her throat. Tired of fidgeting, she reached into one of the many pockets in her cargo-like pants and withdrew a small strip of leather with several card slots.

"_This... is Lieutenant... Farron...on the Od-"_

"_Dammit Lightning, we know who you are. What's your status, over?"_

_Coughing. "Odin is down. The others... I don't think..." A hiss of pain._

"_Farron listen to me. Are you injured?"_

Fang pulled out one of the pictures held inside. She knew just where it was. She smiled slightly at the image of her and the pink-haired soldier.

"_Ribs must be broken. Shoulder... was dislocated." Heavy growling. "Shi- Behemo-" A roar and furious scrambling._

"_Lightning! _Light_ning!_

"_..."_

"_Claire!"_

She stroked a thumb over the soldier's face, smile disappearing.

The aircraft slowed and descended, causing her stomach to drop. She put the photo away. She double and triple checked that the straps of her gear was secure. She picked up her polished red spear, gripping it tightly.

The aircraft jolted abruptly, accompanied by muffled swearing up front.

Broken from her trance, Fang stood up and took a few steps to peer over the pilot's chair.

"What's the problem?" Amodar had told her this pilot was some kind of hot shot. He was suppose to be able to get her anywhere.

The pilot glanced at her. "Too many fliers," He said, shaking his head. "I've never seen so many. I can't keep going without one of them trying to ram the ship."

Fang's eyes narrowed. Any second they stalled was another second Lightning needed her.

"Open the door."

"What?"

Growling under her throat, Fang went to the latch and slid the door open manually. Air whipped across her face.

"What are you doing?" the pilot shouted incredulously.

Fang peered out of the hovering craft, searching. It was a migration. It was extremely early for it though, which was perhaps why Lightning would have been unprepared for it.

She looked back at the pilot. "I need you to go forward just a bit more."

The pilot looked at her face for half a second before turning back to the controls, muttering, "Ah shit, man."

Fang waved a hand, not taking her eyes off the sky. "That's good. Hold it there."

She hefted the spear over her shoulder.

_Coming for you, darling._

She jumped.

And for a moment there was nothing but the wind rushing past her. The exhilarating feel of gravity pulling her down.

Her aim was true, and it was ever so satisfying to feel her spear bury deep into the back of a large wyvern.

Riding out the wyvern's startled thrashing, she settled her grip and balance firmly.

Then Fang flipped on the radio piece in her ear. "Radio che-"

"_Holy shit what the fuck was that what the f-"_

Fang winced and switched off the radio. She preferred to listen to the wind, anyway.

…

_Lightning was a force to be reckoned with. Both the element as well as the one who named herself from it._

_She backed masterful fighting skills and tactics with keen intelligence, iron resolve, and an ability to mask whatever emotions churned beneath the surface. From her enemies as well as herself._

_Even in the most severe situations, she refused to stop going._

_It was a pleasure just to watch her in the field. An art form no museum could hold or replicate, and one which Fang could stare at and contemplate until her hair turned gray._

_But it was only after awakening from crystal stasis, when they had less pressing matters, that the sight made Fang's heart tick a different beat._

_Perhaps it was good that Lightning had caught on to her staring. Their sparring sessions had turned into a flirting endeavor that would make even the least amorous Yun look twice._

…

Fang landed nimbly on her feet, the wyvern's roar a distant farewell.

The Odin was a silent story of a nightmare. A smoldering pile of rubble was what remained, torn to pieces by Gran Pulse's merciless creatures.

What drew the eyes first was the monster of a behemoth impaled through the chest on one of Odin's wing spikes. It face was a mess of bullets delivered at point blank range. Then a long, clean slash across its throat to end whatever life it had left. It's bulky head hung as limp as the rest of its body.

The behemoth's path of destruction led all the way back to the slashed pilot's seat in the cockpit where Lightning had once been strapped in.

Fang swallowed thickly, noticing the long, thick slashes in its cushions.

The behemoth wasn't the only beast looking to scavenge from the wreck. Half a dozen gorgonopsid corpses were littered in a jagged circle around the debris, a bullet or two in each of their skulls. Three more were halfway up the tail end of the ship, as if they'd been chasing something up. It had earned them long gashes that caked streaks of blood along the ship's once gleaming green and gold surface.

Fang quickly accounted for all the bodies of the people who had gone on the mission.

All except two.

"Where'd you go, honey..." Fang whispered, looking around with a mix of hope and desperation. "Tell me where you are."

She found one of the missing bodies lying near an upturned scrap of metal not far away. A young sergeant. It appeared as though someone had worked to try and save her, but the open wound in her stomach gave truth to her lifeless eyes. Fang recognized her as a soldier Lightning commented once on showing promise.

There was a small depression in the red-stained grass next to the body. Fang imagined Lightning propped up there against the metal frame, tending to both of their wounds. It was difficult to tell from all the blood just what injuries Lightning had to look after for herself.

Fang knelt there and dragged her fingers along the surface of the metal, imagining Lightning hissing in pain. In pain and there had been nothing Fang could do.

Fang clenched her fist, dipping her head with bared teeth.

Her eyes caught something familiar on the ground, stopping her short.

It was easy to acquire various beaded accessories or leatherwork when one was friends with a Pulsian, or two. Some had meaning. Some were simple gifts.

This was the first of two Fang had given her. A bracelet that symbolized their friendship. Simple threads of green and blue twined together.

Fang whispered, "You knew I'd come for you, didn't you?"

Heart pounding, Fang picked it up hastily and pressed it to her lips. She took a deep, steadying breath, forcing herself to focus.

_Lightning is alive. She's alive and she needs you._

What little was left of the Odin would not be enough shelter from the beasts that clearly roamed this location. Not to mention the odd surplus of flying wyvern all about in the area. Lightning would have to find shelter for herself. And water.

Fang spotted a promising ravine nearby.

…

_She didn't know what to expect when she had returned from crystal stasis. Last time it had only felt like days. Maybe a couple years at the most._

_It turned out to be five centuries and in a completely different world._

_She almost hadn't wanted to open her eyes. Only to find herself in another time and her loved ones lost._

_Oddly enough, it had been little surprise to have a hand offered to her, and she'd grasped it as sure as all those other times she'd needed it. It had kept her on the right path, no matter how impossible that path seemed to be._

_She'd been pulled to her feet. Welcomed back._

_Smiling. Together in the end._

…

Her spear was already bloodied by the time she reached the ravine. It started out wide with relatively low cliffs. Fang found her first sign trapped beneath a rock. Lightning's armband, much like the one Serah wore.

She was going the right way.

She picked up the pace, traversing the ravine until it became much more narrow and the cliffs soared far overhead. Water was easy enough to find. It trickled down the center of the path, softening the ground around it. Fang could find the places where Lightning had rested.

She also noticed an odd pattern in how the feet seemed to move. The weight on one side was more than the other, indicating an injury. But something about it looked so unnatural even Fang wasn't sure at first how to interpret it. Until it dawned on her.

Lightning was limping. And trying to cover it up.

Fang narrowed her eyes. "Uh uh, Light. You're not gonna hide that from me." Though it irritated her, she also took it as a sign. Lightning was trying to tell her that she was okay.

Stubborn girl.

Further along her heart dropped at the sight of a large, bestial pawprint that was just old enough to cross Lightning's path. A silver lobo, by the look of it, although it was odd for one to be out in this area.

And by its pattern, it seemed to have been stalking something.

They were resilient monsters. Their skin was tough enough to resist bullets unless delivered up close and in one of its few vulnerable areas. Lightning could easily dispatch one with her blade... if she wasn't injured.

Fang quickly trailed both Lightning's prints and the silver lobo's. Lightning's had moved into the water. Fang also caught the pungent smell of an herb that her people had once called Finder's Keepers.

_Masking her scent._

Fang started keeping an eye on the sides of the cliffs. Sure enough she found dirt-stained handholds.

A smile climbed her lips.

Species in the gorgonopsid family had terrible vision, mostly because of how their eyes were set on their head, making it difficult to see directly in front and behind them. They depended more on their keen sense of smell to make up for it.

It was why some in that family tree could get away with the large, vision obscuring horns.

Looking back at the prints, she identified the place where Lightning had returned to the ground.

Behind it.

Fang had taught her that. All of it. It had to have been hell holding herself up on the edge of the cliff with the injuries she likely had. But she'd executed everything in textbook style.

A short distance later, and Fang found the lobo's corpse. A single bullet in the back of its head. Bits of crushed Finder's Keepers were dropped on its fur.

Pride swelled in her chest. "That's my girl."

There was a fork in the path a short distance beyond the lobo. At first there was no obvious sign indicating which path Lightning had taken. Nothing except for a single white flower laying on a rock near the left path-

Fang did a double take, not entirely believing it at first. But it was the only possible conclusion.

Fang picked it up by the stem, twirling the tiny thing between her fingers with a soft chuckle. "Thanks, love."

Her heart was at ease for a brief moment in a long time.

Lightning had to be doing alright if she was picking flowers.

...

_It was something she hadn't really noticed before. The way the sun lit her hair. Or the way her smile danced in her eyes._

_Perhaps because she'd never smiled quite like that before._

_Fang brushed Lightning's bangs aside, smiling back. The sheets draped over their nude forms, a bit tangled from the night before. They said little, but Fang was sure of one thing._

_She wanted to wake up to that smile for the rest of her days._

…

She spotted the strip of red cloth fluttering on a branch outside an alcove. A pool of water was nearby, a little waterfall toward the back.

Fang ducked under the rock ceiling, giving her eyes a moment to adjust.

Lightning was propped against the wall toward the back, chin tilted to her shoulder. Her gunblade lay within reach. Remains of a fire was cold near her bandaged foot. Some cooked meat sat on a rock.

Fang dropped her spear to the ground and rushed forward.

One way or another her search had to end with a body. Each sign, every tracked footprint, was a sign of hope that she could still be alive. But at some point the signs would have to end. Either because they were no longer needed, or because no more could be given.

As soon as she crouched over Lightning's legs, the soldier jerked awake. She reached for her gunblade, but Fang already had a hand on it.

Lightning blinked, the barest hints of exhaustion in the corners of her eyes as they looked each other over. Her lip was split and there were gashes along her face that had stopped bleeding some time ago.

"Light," Fang said, calm and soothing. "It's me, honey. It's just me."

"Fang," Lightning croaked.

A beaded necklace – the second of the two accessories she'd given Lightning – was wrapped up in the hand that reached for her. It clutched at the back of Fang's neck and she leaned in close, wrapping her arms around Lightning's shoulders. Desperate to hold her close but needing to be careful of her injuries.

Fang pulled back and then she couldn't stop touching her. Stroking her neck, petting her hair. Cupping her face.

Lightning touched Fang's face with her fingertips, as if that was all the energy she had to spare. A thumb brushed her cheekbone, wiping away a few tears that slipped through.

Fang grasped her hand. "Stronger than any Yun I've ever seen," she whispered, feverish pride in her voice. She brushed fingers through Lightning's hair, still unable to take her hands from her. "God you're so beautiful." Lightning's bright blue eyes shone clear as ever even with the mud caked around them. Every mark and scratch a testament to what she'd been through. "And strong. I've never been so attracted to anyone in my life."

Through the fatigue and strain, a glimmer of amusement settled in Lightning's eyes. "So this is how I get your attention."

"Don't you dare," Fang shook her head. "Don't you dare do this to me again. You have all of my attention already. All of it."

A little smile hooked one side of Lightning's mouth. "Good. It's a lot of work." She tried to prop herself up more, but she winced at the motion.

Fang helped her adjust. "Now sit still. I don't wanna see you move."

"Okay."

Fang pulled her pack from her shoulders and rummaged through it, pulling out several potion bottles along with food rations and various other supplies.

"Here, brought your favorite."

Lightning's eyes lit up and she grabbed the chocolate peanut butter energy bar, tearing away the wrapper. It was melted slightly, but the bite she took from it was full of keen satisfaction.

She continued to munch away on the snack, making no effort to move as Fang laid out her supplies. She appeared utterly calm and relaxed, eyes fixed on Fang the whole time. Seemingly content to just sit there and watch her fuss.

"Drink. It's an Elixir. A pretty potent one at that. Gonna help you sleep better." Fang pressed a bottle to Lightning's lips and supporting the back of her head.

Lightning, thankfully, never complained about potion tastes like the other half of their old l'Cie band used to. She simply drank it and got it done with.

Fang looked over her injuries, but found there wasn't much more she could do that Lightning hadn't already taken care of. Lightning didn't seem to think her foot was broken, only strained. A sizeable gash on her thigh had healed partially from the soldier's own kit of potions that had long since run out.

She would only need rest now so the Elixir could do its work.

Remembering there were other people waiting for news, Fang turned on her radio, hoping there would be a strong enough signal here that she wouldn't have to leave.

"Amodar? Yeah, yeah I can hear you. I've got her. I've got Lightning... Yeah she's gonna be just fine. I'll get her patched up and then we can figure out a pick up." Fang rested a hand on Lightning's leg, watching her nibble on the freely provided snacks. Fang smiled. "Well you tell Serah she can deliver that hug as soon as I'm back. Might have to hold back on the kiss, though. Wouldn't wanna make her sister jealous," she added with a wink. Lightning rolled her eyes. She gestured to the radio. "Ah, is Serah there? Lightning wants to talk to her."

After giving her the earpiece, Fang got a cloth wet and started cleaning away the grime on Lightning's skin as best she could, careful to avoid the various scratches. Some were knitting themselves nicely back together already.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll let her know." Lightning's speech was becoming a bit slurred. Likely from the potion. "And Serah, you're not kissing Fang." Fang glanced at her, noticing the amusement still in her eyes. She was still at least somewhat conscious of what she was saying. Then Lightning smiled, triumphant, and looked back at Fang. "I can do that. Okay. Love you, too."

Fang took the radio back from her. She confirmed their location with Amodar and ended the call.

Lightning was still watching her. Fang raised a brow.

"I'm supposed to thank you."

"Oh?" Fang smiled. "Well, I'm listening."

Lightning shook her head and reached for her. Fang chuckled and leaned in. The cut on Lightning's lip had healed substantially, but their kiss was still soft and gentle.

When she pulled back, Lightning's eyelids drooped considerably. She had one arm hooked around Fang's neck. She rested her forehead against Fang's, brushing a thumb over her lips.

"I feel like a real hero, now."

Lightning's eyelids fluttered close, but she fought to open them again. "You're cute."

"You think so, huh?" Fang asked, humoring her. Lightning nodded, bumping their heads. "I think it's time to get put to bed."

Lightning shook her head. But her chin dropped anyway.

"Come on, love. Let's get you settled here."

Fang organized the supplies she brought, and then moved her weapon within a moment's reach. Then, very carefully, she shifted behind Lightning, propping her legs on either side, and allowed the soldier to rest back against her.

"Comfy?"

There was no response. Lightning had already sagged entirely against her, head tucked under Fang's chin. Fang brushed her hair aside and kissed her temple, holding her close. Content to watch over her as she slept, safe and sound in her arms.


End file.
